1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for collection of animal waste.
More particularly, the invention relates to a device for collection of a urine specimen from an animal, such as to be delivered to a laboratory for testing and analysis, and which, while suitable for other uses, is especially suitable for personal or home use in connection with collection of a specimen from a family dog or cat. The invention also relates to a method for collecting an animal urine specimen, and to an animal urine specimen collection kit.
2. Description of Related Art
The owner of a dog or cat may, upon occasion, need to collect a urine specimen from the animal for delivery to a veterinarian and subsequent testing and analysis purposes.
Many prior animal waste collection devices, particularly those intended for personal use, focus on the collection and disposal of solid waste. Solid waste collection devices are shown in Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,214; Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,178; Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,525; Pezzino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,780 and Bauklon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,395. Bauklon discloses a portable waste collection device with a bowl-shaped container to hold a plastic bag, and apparatus to close the bag after collection of the waste. The Pezzino device includes a rod provided with a handle at the upper end and a bag holder at the lower end. The bag holder has a substantially open front end for installation and removal of a waste collection bag. The bag is held in position on the holder with a string that encircles the top of the bag and slips over a hook on the rod, and with prongs that slip into slits along the sides of the bag. The Fisher device also includes an elongated body with a handle at one end and a bag holder at the other end. In this instance, the bag holder is a forwardly opening frame structure over which the folded-over collar of a bag is slipped to hold the bag with its open end facing forwardly to scoop solid waste from the ground. Johnson provides yet another device with a closable bag and mechanism for collection and disposal of solid waste. The Jones device has movable forks to grab and pickup dog waste from the ground. None of these prior devices lend themselves for convenient collection of a urine specimen. Rather, they are intended and specifically adapted for use in collecting and disposing of solid waste.
Prior devices intended for collection of urine specimens from a dog or cat are often configured to be secured around the hind quarters of the animal. Such devices are shown in Chao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,843; and Andrisani, U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,356. These types of devices are relatively complicated and inconvenient to use. The owner must secure the device onto the animal with multiple straps, well before the animal may be ready to urinate. The animal must then wear the device until the specimen is collected and the owner removes the device.
Collection of a urine specimen from a household pet should not be such a complicated and inconvenient task. A trained pet will signal its owner when it is ready to go outside. It would be convenient if the owner could simply let the animal out, as usual, and then accompany the animal with an easy to use device that enables collection of a urine specimen without interrupting the animal's routine. In addition, the need for a urine specimen collection device by the typical pet owner is an infrequent occurrence. Accordingly, there is a need for a less expensive urine specimen collection device that is less intrusive and more convenient to use than the prior devices intended for the same general purpose.